


First Love

by dokidokidk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, i'm currently writing a prequel for this, made by request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the way, Hansol learned that it’s better not to question when he found his hyung’s sleepy girlfriend in the dorm kitchen so early in the morning. “Am I distracting you Hansollie?”. Soonyoung x girl!Seokmin. AU. [Sequel to Make It Mine]</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Vocal unit is a separate girlband, the others are still under Seventeen. This is a requested sequel to Make It Mine  
> Happy reading! :D

_Seventeen’s Dorm 08.17 AM_

Hansol is slowly walking down the stairs, dragging sleepy steps as he makes his way to the coffee maker in the middle of kitchen table. The half American notices someone pretty is sitting on the high stool nearby, she has yellow t-shirt on and her long, curly black hair is tied up messily with bunny hairband. Seokmin is holding empty white mug and she is turning her gaze to follow Hansol arrival.

“Good morning.”

A sleepy mumbles, “Morning.”

“What are you doing up so early?”

“Can’t fall back sleep anymore,” The girl shakes her head slowly, “I can ask the same to you.”

The rapper starts the machine and plopping two pieces of bread to the toaster, “I am hungry.”

“What happened yesterday?” Seokmin grins when the younger makes a grab for her mug and begins filling it with coffee, “Soonyoung ‘your unnie owns everything’ is really not enlightening.”

“It is what happened tough,” Hansol laughs as he passes the mug to the other before filling his own, “Jeonghan noona is the best to be honest.”

“I didn’t even know she came to your press conference until Jihoon unnie was screaming about it on the phone.”

“We didn’t know either, I think only Seungcheol hyung and Doogi-sshi knew,” Hansol picks the toast before chewing slowly on it, “Probably Soonyoung hyung too.”

“And he didn’t bother to tell me.” The vocalist sips her drink before continues, “Details Hansol.”

“I think we can still catch it on morning news if we are lucky,” The younger one starts walking to the living room and leaving the other, the last toast is in between his lips and free hand messes up his blond hair, “Come on.”

Seokmin is following the other footsteps and dropping her weight to the couch right in front of the TV. The other one is sitting on the other couch to the left, coffee mug already put down and hand is on remote control.

“You forgot your jeans again noona.”

“Oh?” Seokmin deliberately crossing her leg slowly, beautiful tanned skin covered in red shorts moving teasingly, before winks to the younger, “Am I distracting you Hansollie?”

“Not really,” The one being teased is still calmly changing channel, gaze unmoving from the screen and right hand periodically moves the toast closer so he can bite on, “At least you didn’t forget the shirt like that one time.”

Seokmin laughs before abruptly speaks, “Stop!”

Hansol leans back and watches his members talking on screen, “Lucky.”

_“Other questions?”_

_“What about your relationship and Jeonghan of Chocolate?”_

_“Ah,” Soonyoung interrupts the reporter’s question to the leader, “New album and concert first remember? That’s why we are all here.”_

_The man frowns before asking again, “Is Seventeen going to hold a concert in Beijing too?”_

_“Yes,” Jun answers readily, “If everything goes well, we are going to hold three days concert a week after our concert in Korea.”_

_“I am really glad the guys can speak good enough Mandarin now,” Minghao grins and high fives Jun beside him as the other laugh, “We taught them well.”_

_“What about the genre of this album?”_

_“We did a sexy concept to celebrate Dino’s birthday on our last comeback,” Mingyu winks to the mass in front of him, “Let’s say this one is quite different than that one.”_

_“We worked together with a very popular, very cute producer for this album,” Wonwoo adds up, “I think we all know who she is and how her works usually are.”_

_Suddenly Jeonghan shows up from the backstage, surprising almost everyone in the venue. Soonyong calmly stands up from his seat beside Seungcheol and letting her sit there before moving to the end seat beside the maknae._

“There you are,” Soonyoung appears from the stairs and walks to the only girl in the room. Shirtless, messy light blue bed head, and looking a bit unhappy. His arms are full of blanket and is holding a denim shorts in one hand carelessly, “Usually I am the one who have to wake you up.”

“Shh I am trying to watch your press conference over here,” Seokmin raises her hands and let her boyfriend cover her lap with blanket before holding out the half empty mug for the other, “Coffee?”

The dancer takes the offer and sits down, hand automatically curling on the other shoulder, before sipping the warm beverage, “Thanks”

_“Okay,” Hansol tears his eyes from the unexpected guest and picks the microphone from the other rapper before speaking again, “Other question?”_

_A long haired reporter eyes the only female on platform before chirps back, “Your teaser just reached seven hundred thousand views this morning, less than twelve hours after release. How do you feel about that?”_

_“Very, very thankful,” Chan runs his hands through his hair and smiles warmly, “We practiced so hard for this comeback, and I hope you all enjoy our stages well.”_

_“What about music video? Is there going to be only one released?”_

_“Probably yes,” Soonyoung smirks before continues, “Most likely no.”_

_“You guys are total tease,” All the members laugh, “Can I ask a question regarding Scoups now?”_

_The leader sits straighter before taking the microphone handed by the silver haired beauty, “Sure.”_

_“Are you dating Jeonghan of Chocolate?”_

_Seungcheol looks at the reporter straight in the eyes, “Yes.”_

_The sound of the cameras almost drowns his next question, “How do you know her?”_

_“Seventeen and Chocolate have worked together several times in the past,” The black haired man answers firmly, “She is my friend.”_

_“How long you have been dating?”_

_“Do you have anything you want to say to your fans and Jeonghan’s?”_

_“What does Jeonghan’s agency say about this?”_

_The vocalist in question calmly takes the microphone from the leader hand, “Please don’t talk about a girl so much as if she is not here to answer herself.”_

_“What’s your opinion on this Jeonghan?”_

_“I am dating him right now,” Jeonghan interlaces her fingers with the boyfriend under the table, “And do you honestly that my company would let me be here now if they disagree with our relationship?”_

_“What about your fans?”_

_“I have no regret regarding this decision and I promise this will change nothing about me as a musician and actress,” Jeonghan backs up a bit because of the camera flashes, “I will work hard and do my best inside or outside Chocolate for the fans, always have and always will.”_

_“Since when you have been seeing each other?”_

_Jun interrupts, “That’s a bit too personal don’t you think?”_

_“I think Jeonghan has answered enough for both of us,” Seungcheol leans closer to the girl beside him, “The fans know they mean so much to me, the reason I work hard all this time, and I hope they continue to love and support me and Jeonghan all the same.”_

_“I think that’s all we have to say, please anticipate our new album,” Mingyu smiles brightly to the press, “Also we had a lot of fun with the vogue photoshoot earlier today, enjoy our works and thank you so much for everything.”_

Hansol blinks as the newscasters begin commenting on the re aired event on TV and turns around to the couple, “There you have it.”

“I’ve never seen Jeonghan unnie looks so determined before.”

“You should see yourself when we came out to the press months ago,” Soonyoung raises an eyebrow at the youngest, “Have you checked the net yet?”

“Last night Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan noona are trending on twitter again,” Hansol picks his mug from the table, “Most of the posts are pretty supportive.”

“I haven’t see Seungcheol oppa since the photoshoot,” Seokmin shuffles around with her jeans under the blanket, “Any idea where he is?”

“Probably your unnie apartment,” Soonyoung curls his hand around the other again when she finished, “He took my car key as soon as we arrived at the dorm yesterday.”

“Oh well,” The vocalist crosses her arms and lays her head on the other shoulder, “As long as they are happy.”

“What about you guys?” Hansol turns back to the TV and changes the channel to some cartoon, “I see blood.”

“You mean this?” Soonyoung touches the small wound at the corner of his lips lightly before grinning, “Someone got a little too excited about my new hair colour last night.”

The rapper chuckles “Aren’t you proud.”

“Enough about us Hansollie,” Seokmin giggles and swats her boyfriend wandering hands before leans her elbows down on the knees, propping her chin on the palms and sending teasing looks at the youngest, “Why don’t you tell me your thoughts on Josephine unnie.”


End file.
